Let Go
by ellaturner1234
Summary: Oneshot. Rogue had to accept that he was always going to love Jean. always going to want her. even after death. Please r&r!


**I know that Jean's personality in this fic is different than from the movie and her relationship with Scott and whatnot might be too...but I had to change her character and whatnot to fit this story. I hope you still like it though. Speaking of liking it, please review! Would love to hear what you think about it! Even if you don't like it would still love to hear your thoughts. **

Rogue stared up at the sky and smiled sadly. No breeze, no clouds, just the moon, the stars, and the night sky. It was a beautiful night out. It was quiet too. Not that she was complaining. She embraced the quiet. It was better than hearing- "_Jean." _She froze. Not sure if she had imagined that (she hoped to god she had) or if that godforsaken name was once again on his lips and on his mind. "_Jean..." _Her fingers gripped the balcony railing and she slammed her eyes closed with a shake of her head, it was happening again. But it couldn't be tonight. She couldn't deal with this again. "_Jean..._" Oh god and there it was again. That name. That name that was the bane of her existence. The woman behind the name hadn't died. Jean...(She hated saying her name) was still alive and still making Rogue's life a living hell.

Jean Grey was every man's fantasy. When she had been alive that is. Her fiery red hair, her perfect body, flawless face...she had never lacked attention from men. Everywhere she went there had always been someone staring at her, either a woman with envy or a man with desire. Always someone wanted to be her or just wanted her. She didn't mind the attention either. When she would go out in public she would make sure to wear clothes that hugged her curves just right and would purposefully bend over in front of ogling men...so they could get a better look either at her ass or her boobs. And later on at the mansion she would always laugh at them, say how with just one look or one movement she had all men in the palm of her hand. The girl students at the Academy would stare at her in awe and idolize her. She was what every girl wished to be like, to look like, when they grew up. But not Rogue, never Rogue. She saw right through Jean. And maybe that's why it didn't surprise her the least bit when Jean Grey broke the top two x-men leaders at the Academy.

It first started with Scott Summers. His middle name was safe. He did everything by the books, never broke the rules, so when one day it spread through the academy that he and Jean were a thing...Jean who was the total complete opposite of Scott...it had blown everyone away. And yeah Rogue will admit she had been a little shocked too. Then a couple months later they had announced their engagement. The shock had worn off and now the students only felt happiness.. Scott and Jean seemed to be happier than ever. But then it came out that Jean had been sleeping with Logan. Not a surprise to Rogue. (Logan's room had been right down the hall from hers and late at night when she couldn't sleep she'd hear them.) That had been when Jean broke Scott Summers. That had been when a part of Scott Summers died and he changed after that. He seemed to become a shell of the man he used to be. But soon afterward the great Jean turned into the thing called the Phoenix, almost killed a bunch of people, so Logan in turn had to kill her. To save the world. (yeah I'm skipping a bunch of things that happened in between but all that really matters is that she died). That's when Logan changed. That's when he left. That was a year ago and he still hasn't returned. Not that anyone expects any less. He's Logan.

So Scott became depressed, had holed himself up in his room, and late at night you could hear cries from his room. He had stopped going on missions, stopped sleeping, barely ate, barely taught...it got so bad Professor X held a meeting saying that we needed to fix him now. Before it got worse. Could it get worse?

Well the other leaders had tried to cheer Scott up but nothing seemed to work. He had ignored all of their feeble attempts at cheering him up. Rogue never blamed him. They sucked at cheering people up. So Rogue felt it was her duty to piece Scott Summers back together. And that's how she, they, ended up here. He, lying in his bed (where they had just hours ago made love) tossing and turning, saying his (dead) ex's name in his sleep. Her, only feet away, outside on the balcony, blinking back tears and despair washing over her. She couldn't take this anymore. Exactly one year ago she had promised to make him forget that Jean ever existed. Now look, she had broken her promise. Exactly five months ago he had promised that Jean was forgotten. Now look, he's practically crying out her name in his sleep. Rogue had to accept that there was nothing she could do to make Scott forget about Jean. He was always going to love her. To want her. Even after her death.

But _Rogue loved Scott. _She had fallen for him in one year. Hopelessly. And she had believed he had loved her back. He had _let _her believe he loved her back. But apparently he didn't. Apparently he still had some feelings for his ex that not only cheated on him while they were engaged but was deceased. But every night was the same. She would awaken at the same time, eleven forty three, go out to the balcony, where she would wait to hear it. But she was tired of that. So this time she had packed her bags right after Scott Summers fell asleep. She planned on leaving him, leaving this academy, with no plan of ever returning. Her heart couldn't take this anymore. So she slowly but surely ignored the look of desperation on Scott's face while he slept, grabbed her two bags from beside the door, and before she walked out...for good...she turned to the man who was oblivious to everything that wasn't Jean, whispered a goodbye, ignored the lone tear that was slowly falling down her face, and walked away.

**Update: I have decided to write a sequel! It's titled Set Me Free. It's still a work in progress but please go read it! Thanks :) **


End file.
